The Silver Dragon of DxD
by AZ23AJ
Summary: After traveling one world and meeting interesting people to be later done with the threat and having a family, there's only one thing left to do...travel to a new world and start a new adventure. Rated M for Mature.


**Chapter 1 A New Journey **

**AN: Yep, another story that my good freinds who are like brothers to me. help this story out which here we are and let's see what you all think.**

**Crossover: High School DxD, Hybrid x Heart Magias Academy Ataraxia, Freezing, Naruto, and other anime themes to some characters TBA. **

...

**The Flight of Dragons (Title Song) by Don McLean**

**HxH's World - Uzumaki Mansion (Japan)**

Within Japan was a huge mansion that housed a family that has been protecting the world from many threats. The mansion itself could house around 50 people but currently has thirteen to fourteen people living in it already.

Within the master bedroom had a young man at the age of eighteen waking up for a great sleep he just had. He had a body of an Olympian swimmer as a result of his years of training and battles he has faced. He had blonde hair with red streaks. Two different colors of eyes, with the left being purple and the right being ocean blue. He also wore black boxer shorts with no shirt on. This was Ren Uzumaki, the heir to the Uzumaki Family.

Ren raises up, stretching his arms and yawned lightly but noticed that his bed was empty for some reason. He could guess that his girls are already awake and starting to cook breakfast. He could smell the food coming from the downstairs kitchen.

Then he heard a door opening and saw a familiar person that made Ren smile. The person was a beautiful young woman with long eyelashes, white skin, red eyes, glossy pink lips, and large breasts. She has long silver hair. She wore some normal clothes than her uniform for the time being. This was Aine Chidorigafuchi, one of Ren's lovers in his big harem family that he created.

Yes, girls as in more than one. He didn't intentionally want this to happen but he would be lying that he wasn't enjoying every minute of it.

"Good morning Ren," Aine greeted.

"Good morning Aine," Ren greeted back.

"I take it that you girls woke up before me."

"Yes, we did as we wanted to give you more sleep after coming home late last night working hard for all of us. You should be more mindful of your health, Ren" Aine replied.

"Got to do what is necessary but you know I'm feeling a bit lonely here," The young man said with a hidden smirk.

Aine saw that smirk which she return and walk up to the man she loves to kiss his right left cheek.

"Maybe next time but today is going to be a slow day. It will allow us to get some things done around here at the house and have a few questions answered," Aine said as she sat next to Ren and hugged his left side.

Ren nodded his head, knowing what Aine meant as his friend promised after their last major battle against a powerful enemy. Ren and Aine look each other before smiling and shared a quick kiss to the lips before they got up and get started for the day.

After showering, getting dress, and heading downstairs, Ren and Aine came to the kitchen to see the others getting started on breakfast. There were eight women and three special someone in the kitchen.

The first had pale skin with long black hair and dark blue colored eyes. She is usually seen wearing a white uniform with a white coat on it, a tight blue skirt and blue high heels. She is also very beautiful and athletic with a voluptuous figure including large breasts and butt, a tight waist, perfect hips for easy childbirth and long slender limbs. She greatly resembles her mother, being in six months pregnant carrying hers/Ren's child. This is Reiri Hida, one of Ren's lovers/members of his harem, and now a mother of their child that's coming in two to three months away.

The second is a beautiful, mature woman with long purple hair and purple eyes. Her hair is tied back in a ponytail and her bangs are longer on the right side of the face. Her body is very voluptuous yet well trained, having large breasts that seem even bigger when compared to how slim the rest of her body is. She wore a simple white dress as she held onto the child in her arms to feed him warm milk, being hers and Ren's son, Ren JR who shared his father looks to the same color of red hair and has his mother's eyes. This is Zelshione, another of Ren's lovers/members of his harem, and mother of Ren JR.

The third is a beautiful woman with distinctive tanned skin and short, blonde hair, which is extremely rare in the Vatlantis empire. Like many women on Atlantis, she possesses a mature, voluptuous figure, accented by large breasts that have gotten bigger due to her pregnancy. She is very muscular yet still beautiful and has no unnecessary fat, so her body is firm and tight. Even after giving birth to her child she regains her firm and tough physique. In fact, she was holding her and Ren's daughter Rin in her arms who shared the looks of her parents. This was Gravel, another of Ren's lovers/members of his harem and mother of Rin.

The fourth who was sitting next to Gravel and help to feed Rin like a second mother would do. She is a beautiful young woman with long jade-green hair and deep purple eyes. She is also very tall and looks like a foreign model with a very voluptuous body including large breasts. This is Aldea, another of Ren's lovers/members of his harem, Gravel's wife, and Rin's second mother (stepmother). Trust me I know it's confusing but hey it's very hot.

The fifth is a beautiful young woman with the typical features of Caucasian descent, having blonde hair, blue eyes, and white skin. She looks more mature compared to her age and is famed by others for her very large breasts and butt, yet having a tight waist that shows she's trained, all of which she is proud of. This Yurishia Farandole, another member of Ren's harem. They haven't gone all the way yet but it's getting there.

The sixth is a beautiful young woman with long eyelashes and blue eyes. She has long black hair which is decorated with red ribbons, that keep her hairstyle into twin-tails. She has a slender figure yet does have well-developed breasts. She wears the usual academic uniform. In privacy, she sometimes wears a headdress with cat ears. This is Hayuru Himekawa, another of Ren's harem.

The seventh is a charming young girl with golden-yellow cat-like eyes and long red hair which are usually in a long ponytail with black ribbon keeping it in place. She has a tight and slender body. This is Scarlet Fairchild, another girl in his harem.

The last one is possessing long navy blue hair, similarly colored eyes and a voluptuous body figure. She is tall and thin with a flexible and slender waist was truly a willowy waist and compared her body to that of a model. This was Valdy, Reiri's bodyguard, protector of the kids, and obviously another member of his harem.

How Ren can handle being with all these girls? Well, blame his father. Ren inherited a lot from his father which includes being a stamina freak. Some would say that he's worse than his father in that regard. Reason why? Let's just say that some of the girls know what it's like to be a paraplegic for a few days after engaging in...physical exercise with Ren. You know what I'm talking about. *wink wink*

Anyway and moving on, back to the story.

Ren and his girls ate their breakfast in peace. He was feeding his two kids and was enjoying every minute of it. They were two of the best things that he has ever done. He has no regrets. Soon he noticed two people coming to eat some food which made him smile.

First-person was an incredibly beautiful woman at the age of 30 with very long silk-like blonde hair that almost touches the floor, gold eyes, very large breasts, and a very buxom figure. She was also wearing a business casual dress which really showed off her features. This person is Ren's mother, Cassandra Aoi. A living legend of Ataraxia is one of its greatest warriors. She tends to be a quiet person unless she is with family. She's the best mother Ren could ever ask for.

The next person was a lean built man of the age of 28 with spiky blond hair, ocean blue eyes and whisker birthmarks on his face. He was wearing a business casual suit which he hates with a passion but it's for his job. This man was Ren's father, Naruto Uzumaki. A former military man that was apart of a special unit that worked with Ataraxia's elite warriors. While the girls would be in the air, he and his guys would be the ground forces. It was during one of the battles that he and Cassandra met. It took a long time for Naruto to get through to Cassandra's quiet and cold personality. Now they are a happily married couple and work together within Ataraxia. And thus here we are.

"Mom, Dad," Ren said as he gives his kids to their respective mothers as he goes hug his parents.

They easily reciprocate with smiles on their faces.

"Good Morning Ren, did you sleep well?" Cassandra asked

"Yep I sure did," Ren said as he scratched his head

"I would hope so because we heard everything you guys did last night and I am amazed that it went on for six hours. You trying to beat my record kid?" Naruto asked with a smirk as Ren and the girls all had blushes on their faces

Cassandra couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Come let's eat breakfast. Once we are done, we have some news to tell you that we think you all should know," Cassandra said to him in a serious tone.

Ren nodded his head as when his mother got like this then it was really important.

**A few moments later...**

After getting the kids to take a nap, Ren and his family met up in the main living room to hear what his mother had to say.

"So what's this information that you deemed important mom?" Ren asked.

Cassandra looked at her son and opened up a file.

"This has been the latest report in regards to the HHG that you possess Ren. It would seem that after you fight with Thanatos that the energy levels of the HHG have changed," Cassandra said which confused Ren and the girls.

"What does that mean?" Ren asked.

"It means that you used so much power that it seems like the functions of the HHG have changed. It's like it has become...sentient," Naruto responded which shocked everyone excluding Cassandra.

"But how is that possible?" Aine asked.

**"Perhaps I can answer that question,"** A powerful voice said to everyone which shocked them and got them to go into their fighting positions.

"Who are you? Show yourself," Ren demanded.

"**I mean you no harm. And to find me you must look at yourself, Ren Uzumaki,"** The voice said as suddenly Ren's right hand started to glow a dark pink light

Everyone had to cover their eyes. Soon enough, the light died down. Ren then looked at his right hand and was shocked to see a silver gauntlet with a dark pink orb on it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Ren screamed out wondering what the hell is on his arm. Everyone else was also trying to figure out the same.

**"This is a manifestation of me. At least a part of it,"** The gauntlet spoke with the voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Ren yelled at the gauntlet.

**"My name is Daegon. I'm known as the Silver Dragon Emperor but you know me as the Hybrid Heart Gear,"** the gauntlet said which made everyone go.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**"You sound surprised,"** Daegon said

"Yeah no, shit. You can't just drop a bomb like that on us. I mean seriously dude," Naruto said to the gauntlet

"All of you faced a goddess not too long ago and you find talking to a dragon in a gauntlet weird?" Daegon pointed out to which everyone looked at each other and conceded his point

"Touché but seriously what do you mean you are a dragon and how are you the HHG?" Ren asked.

"It's a long story," Daegon said.

"We got time," Cassandra answered to everyone agreed

"Very well," Daegon said as he begins his tale

**Two hours later**

Daegon has explained his tale to everyone. He is a dragon from another world. A world where the supernatural existed and there were three factions; Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. They were the main three but there were other creatures that fought in the war. Dragons being one of them. Dragons held power to rival or even exceed that of God. Two dragons, Ddraig and Albion, fought each other and their battle threatened the world and possibly the universe because of it. Daegon tried to stop it but he was no match for them. The three factions stepped in where he failed.

He tried to stop it but the combined powers of the three factions inadvertently sent Daegon's soul to this world where his power remained dormant and became the HHG. He said it's a weaker version of the Sacred Gear that he has. Apparently Sacred Gears are weapons created and used by others to achieve power beyond one's imagination. There are many types but the strongest is called the Longinus Gears. His soul became one of them.

Meanwhile, his body was left in his world. It would seem that his power was related to emotions. Specifically love and lust. As a dragon, they have their own rules and have immense sex drives. But Daegon was different from the others. He wanted to make connections with others. Deep connections where the power of love would give him and his mates could boost their power.

But during the Great War, all of his mates died and he was weakened from the lack of love. He couldn't love himself because he blamed himself for their deaths. Despite being weak, he still was stronger than most of the three factions. But it wasn't enough to stop his brothers. And now he's sentient again in this world because of Ren pushing the HHG to the max to defeat Thanatos with his harem. This woke Daegon up and thus here we are

"Wow that's a lot to take in," Gravel said which made everyone nod their heads

"Oh yeah," Naruto agreed as he got himself a drink

**"Yes well, it's the truth. I'm sure you can tell can't you Ren?"** Daegon asked.

"Oddly enough I can. A part of me doesn't want to believe this but I do. Why is that?" Ren asked.

**"It's because you and I are connected. You are my host. My power is your power and so you know when I say something, you know it's the truth. A dragon never lies. They may trick but they never lie,"** Daegon said.

"I imagine there is a reason why you made an appearance now. The battle with Thanatos was only months ago. So why appear now?" Cassandra asked.

**"I needed time to get used to my reawakening and adjust the HHG to become a true Sacred Gear. I'm sure Ren felt the subtle changes,"** Daegon said which made everyone look at Ren

Ren was just thinking of these changes and then realized it.

"I mean I did feel stronger after defeating Thanatos and my...uh...urges were more potent than usual," Ren said which made the girls blush to pure red while his parents shook their head and chuckled, "But I figured it was a post-battle adjustment."

**"Part of it was. But the rest was me,"** Daegon said which made sense to Ren now.

"Ok so now that we have been properly introduced, what's next?" Ren asked.

**"Well there is an opportunity that I'll only do if you agree,"** Daegon said.

"And what's that?" Ren asked.

**"I can take you to my world,"** Daegon answered which shocks everyone.

"Wait? What?" Ren asked.

**"During my time here, the HHG has accumulated power. Power to wake me up. But it took time and I needed a host that can connect with people, find love and use that as their strength. That person is you, Ren. With the power that I now possess I can use it to open a portal to the world that I once belonged. Though I imagine much has changed since I was last there. I'll be limited in knowledge until I find the area where my body lays,"** Daegon explained which fascinated everyone.

"You can take me to another world? But why would I want to do that?" Ren asked.

**"Like I said it's you're choice but I do want to see my brothers again. I imagine that they are still alive somewhere. Dragons like them are not easily killed. But I won't force you. You have a life here. A family to raise. I can feel you're love for them and as they love you. I almost forgot what that feeling was like after so long. In the end, it's your choice,"** Daegon said to him.

Ren sighed a bit as while he is curious about traversing to another world, he doesn't want to leave his family behind.

**"I can bring your family with you,"** Daegon said which catches everyone's attention.

"You can?" Ren asked.

**"I have enough power to do just that. Though be warned that if I do that, it'll take a long time for me to do that again, if at all. In all likelihood, this will be a one-way trip,"** Daegon explained.

"I think it would be a splendid idea," a familiar voice permeated the room which got everyone's attention as they know who the voice belongs too.

"Is that-" Zelshione was about to ask as a bright light appears behind us and we see who it was.

It was a beautiful black-haired young-looking woman, having a slender, voluptuous body with dark-colored skin, gold eyes, and dresses in a revealing Egyptian style attire. She also has golden accessories all over her body and had gold covers for her large breasts. This woman was...

"Osiris? I thought you were with your daughter back home?" Ren asked the Goddess, well one of the four to be exact.

"I was but it has felt...weird with my husband, not with us. So I figured I visit the one man that gave me my daughter back. Plus I felt an unusual power within this world and just called to me. To think I would kill two birds with one stone," Osiris said as she gave Ren a hug to which he reciprocated.

As they ended the hug, Osiris saw the gauntlet.

"So you are the one that's caused that massive power surge," Osiris said to the gauntlet

**"A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Osiris. I am Daegon, the Silver Dragon Emperor,"** Daegon greeted

"A Dragon? I thought your kind were extinct?" Osiris asked which confused the humans in the room.

"What you all thought Gods were the only supernatural creatures that lived in this world?"

**"Maybe dragons in this world fell to extinction. In mine, I imagine that some still live. At least I hope so,"** Daegon informed her.

"I see. Well, I've always wanted to meet a dragon though I was expecting your appearance to be a bit grander." Osiris said.

**"I apologize for disappointing you,"** Daegon said.

"Not a problem. Your power is impressive enough" Osiris assured.

"So Osiris, why do you think it's a good idea for us to go to another world? I imagine that there would be another threat coming despite Thanato's death," Scarlet asked her.

"That won't be the case. Thanatos' death showed many that this world is not to be trifled with. During that time my daughter and I have been working with the other Goddesses to make sure that the Earth is protected against them. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for mankind. But since all of you have completed your mission, it'll be a bit boring for you doing nothing after fighting for so long," Osiris explained.

"But I have kids. Two sleeping upstairs and another one on the way," Ren gestured to Reiri.

"Not sure traveling to another world with other possible threats would be safe."

**"Actually they will be protected by me,"** Daegon said

"What are you talking about?" Ren asked.

**"You're kids are my kids too. Within them holds a spark of my power. While young, they will be blessed with gifts that surpass that of any humans. Their strength won't be awakened until they are older but in the meantime, a protective barrier surrounds them in case someone or something tries to hurt them. As long as they are loved, that barrier would ensure that not even a God can hurt them,"** Daegon explained which shocked everyone except Osiris.

"You...did that for them?" Ren asked, being shock at this information.

**"Yes. You and I are essentially one and the same. What is yours is mine and what is mine is yours. I failed to protect my family in my world, I won't fail to protect my family again. Whether we go to my world or not, our children will be safe. You have my word,"** Daegon explained.

"It was said that the children of dragons were always protected even when their parents weren't there. I guess this was away. I must admit that you are becoming more intriguing every time I see you, Ren Uzumaki," Osiris complimented

"Still doesn't really answer the question on why you want Ren to go to another world?" Aldea asked which made Osiris roll her eyes

"Because you have no more battles to fight after Thanatos. This world is protected by the Goddess's power and peace has been ensured. At least for now. Whatever Daegon's world has to offer, it'll make things interesting. Besides I can make sure you travel in between worlds if you so wish," Osiris said to them.

"You can do that?" Naruto asked.

"Not alone. The rest of the goddesses have to pitch in, in order to create a network that allows passage between one universe to another. It'll take some time to do but it's possible. They all do owe Ren for stopping Thanatos so I doubt there would be much complaining," Osiris explained.

Ren was taking all of this information in as he walks to a nearby window to just think.

"You alright Ren?" His mother asked.

"I don't know. This is all a bit crazy and yet a part of me wants to go to this new world. See what it's like and get rid of this itch that I've been having" Ren said.

"What kind of itch?" His father asked.

"To fight. I want to fight. I didn't think I would ever feel this way but I guess when you are constantly fighting threat after threat, you get used to being on the battlefield. While I enjoy and love being with my family, my children, I want to go soar in the sky and beat the hell out of anything that comes our way. Is that weird?" Ren asked.

**"That's you're inner dragon speaking to you,"** Daegon said as Ren looks at the gauntlet.

"Because of you?" Ren asked.

**"Mostly. The rest is you. You're desire to protect what's yours. It's very draconian. I can only assume that it's from your heritage,"** Daegon said

"My heritage?" Ren questioned, wondering about his heritage.

"That might be because of me," Naruto replied which caught Ren's attention

"You? Why?" Ren asked.

"Well according to legend, the Uzumaki bloodline was said to contain the blood of dragons. Supposedly, the first Uzumaki, Minato, fought against the Dragon of the land and won. The dragon was so impressed that it gave Minato its blood to drink as a reward. Upon consuming the blood, Minato developed extraordinary abilities and his descendants were the same. At some pong in time, the abilities of the Uzumaki dwindled and so the legends of the past faded into memory. At least until my birth. I realized early that I was stronger and faster than normal men. My father said that his great-grandfather predicted the return of the power of the Uzumaki line and it would begin again with his son. Me," Naruto explained which shocked everyone except Cassandra and Osiris. Ren has no idea about this.

"As years went by, I got stronger and stronger but I was afraid of these gifts for a while at least until those invaders started to come around. So I joined the military to put them to use. While I wasn't like your mother and your girls here, I was certainly capable of holding my own. They called me "the Yellow Flash". Then I met your mother and eventually had you. And I was so scared. I couldn't go off and get myself killed anymore. I couldn't leave you all alone while your mother fought to protect us. I was so angry that I couldn't be out there with her and I was so terrified of making a mistake with you. But I had it all wrong. All wrong. Being a father didn't make me scared. It made me brave. Braver than I ever thought possible," Naruto said with a proud smile on his face

"I count my blessings every day that you are the man I dreamed you can be as well as being with the woman that reminds me every day what it means to be alive. Heritage or not, you are indeed the best of us my son. And you will achieve wonders," Naruto finishing says as his hand was grabbed by his wife who had a blush on her face while Ren couldn't help but have tears in his eyes for his dad's words.

Ren soon hugged his father tightly to which Naruto reciprocated. This current display and the words that were just spoken made all of the girls cry with tears of joy. Even Osiris had a little glint coming out of her eyes.

**"It's an honor to formally greet you Naruto Uzumaki. A Dragonborn that is more dragon than man,"** Daegon says to Ren's father

"I still prefer being human to honest," Naruto said as he and his son separated.

**"You and I both know that's not possible,"** Daegon said which made Naruto sigh.

"Unfortunately," Naruto answered.

"So what will be your decision Ren?" Osiris asked him.

"Will you stay in this world or go to Daegon's?"

Everyone looked to Ren to see what he will do next.

"I'm...I'm not sure this decision should be mine alone," Ren said

"It's exactly that reason why it is your decision," Cassandra said.

"You have so much power in you and it never corrupted you. So what happens next is up to you. We'll follow you no matter what because we are family and family never gets left behind."

Ren looked at his mother and he looked at everyone else. He saw that they agreed with his mother's words and trusted him completely. He could feel they trust in him. And now it's time to make a choice. He then thinks of the pros and cons of his options. It's always hard to make a choice when it involves everyone's lives.

Soon enough, he looks at the gauntlet and makes a choice.

"How do we get to your world?" Ren asked with a smile as everyone else looks at him with a smile of their own.

A new adventure begins. It's for the dragon to rise.

**...**

**Ren's Harem:**

**HxH: Aine Chidorigafuchi. Reiri Hida. Zelshione. Gravel. Aldea. Yurishia Farandole. Hayuru Himekawa. Scarlet Fairchild. Valdy. Osiris**

**DxD: Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Koneko, Rosswessie, Kunou (Older) and rest need ideas.**

**Specials: TBA like from other animes**

**Other Pairings:**

**Naruto's Harem: Cassandra Aoi, Serena Lucifer (Female Sirzechs), Grayfia Lucifuge, Lilith Lucifer, Lady Phenex, Yasaka, Hokuto, and Odin.**

**Maybes for Naruto: Teslad Aoi, Lucy Aoi, Windy May, Chiffon Fairchild, and Kazuha Aoi.**

**Issei: Asia, Irina, and a few more that need ideas.**


End file.
